Twins
by Always A Legend
Summary: What happens when Jay's long lost twin, Jayden, appears? What if Jayden is more qualified to be the team's leader? What if Jayden falls for Theresa? What will happen to the team and the prophecy? And most of all, what will happen to Jay? JTJ, a bit of AA
1. Morning Chaos

Here's Chapter one. hope you will like it! I'm looking for editors- email me if you are interested. if you have msn messenger, add me

* * *

Chapter 1: Morning Chaos 

It was all quiet in the Brownstone. All we could hear was the flow of water thundering down and a bit of snoring. In the kitchen, hushed tones were heard.

'Do you think he's up by now?'

'He should be. Anyways, Herry be careful with that. There might be pressure. Use too much force and the whole neighbourhood will have a memorable morning to remember for years to come.'

'Stop worrying already. What could possibly go wrong?' At that moment, a bang was heard followed by a loud girlish scream coming from the bathroom. A bunch of 'Damn' filled the air. A purple-haired boy rushed out of his bedroom and started to pound furiously on the door. His actions were soon followed by a brown-haired boy.

'OK! Whoever is in there, you better come out and explain yourself!' shouted Archie.

'Theresa! You better open this door and come out!' shouted Jay.

'Yah! Or we're- wait a second. How do you know it's Theresa?' Archie turned and faced his leader.

'Ever heard Atlanta scream like that?' replied Jay.

'You got a point but Neil scream like that too,' said the warrior. Jay didn't reply for a moment before pointing towards a door in the far end of the hallway. Then he resumed his pounding. His comrade was still facing the directing he was pointing, clueless. It wasn't until he heard loud snoring coming out from the door. He rolled his eyes after realizing what Jay was trying to tell him.

'Theresa! THERE-' Jay stumbled back when the bathroom door suddenly flew open, revealing a dripping wet red-haired beauty.

'Woah! You look pale. What happened?' said Archie, while helping Jay get up.

'Herry! That's what happened!' she shrieked before rushing downstairs still dripping wet. Jay and Archie looked at each other before following her. They found her with Atlanta, Odie and Herry, all three looking guilty. Atlanta was trying to calm down Theresa while she shot deadly glares at the trembling, muscular boy hiding behind Odie. Herry was also holding the faucet handle.

'What were you thinking!' she shouted.

'I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry,' repeated Herry.

'Sorry! Do you know how difficult it was to have a hot shower before Neil uses up all the hot water?'

'How were we supposed to know you were in the bathroom?' said Atlanta. Theresa sighed and continued on with her interrogation.

'We got the who covered now on with the how and why. Why is Herry holding a faucet handle?' she said, noticing the object for the first time.

'Um…' All three looked at each other uneasily before Odie replied.

'We thought that Neil was showering so we thought we could pull a prank on him. You know, get back at him for every time he used up all the hot water.'

'Yah. But who knew he was going to sleep in today,' said Atlanta.

'Then Herry decided to turn on the tap and let all the hot water drain but knowing him, he kinda broke the handle and that's where the bang came from,' concluded Odie. Behind him, Herry was nodding frantically. Theresa slowly relaxed. Herry seeing this came out of his hiding place and asked her if he was forgiven. Theresa looked at his innocent face and couldn't help but laugh.

'I forgive you but next time you want to pull a prank on Neil while he's showering, check if it's actually him.'

'Aye, aye Captain,' saluted Herry. Theresa sighed again.

'Well, it's too late to shower and I doubt there's any hot water left. So I'm gonna go and change.' She left and the others got ready for breakfast when Jay's PMR went off. He left the room to pick it up.

'So…who's cooking?' asked Herry. 'I'm hungry.'

'I'm guessing someone here will have to do it. Athena's not here today,' said Odie, eyeing the Post-It note on the fridge.

'Bah. We've seen her do it every day,' said Archie. 'How hard could it be?' He rolled up his sleeves and got some eggs from the fridge. Then he got a frying pan and some oil. He poured about a cup of oil and turned on the stove to its highest setting.

"FSHZZZ!' went the pan.

'DUDE! I don't think you were supposed to pour THAT much oil,' cried Odie, covering his face with his arms.

'And I don't think you were supposed to set it THAT high too,' said Atlanta. Herry quickly rushed over and turned off the stove. Archie grumbled and started over. Learning from his mistakes, he first pour about a pinch of oil, then turn the stove to its lowest setting. When the pan was hot enough, he cracked the eggs and told Herry to pop some bread in the toaster. While Herry and Archie was busying themselves with the food, Odie and Atlanta were setting up the table. Since it was getting late, Archie thought he could cook faster if he turned up the heat. He set it to medium-high and to get a seat in the living room. Atlanta, Herry, Odie and Theresa were already seated and were talking in hushed tones. When they saw Archie, they quieted down.

'So Archie,' Theresa started. The others were trying very hard not to laugh. 'I know a cooking class not far from here. Want me to sign you up?' She asked while the others exploded with laughter.

'Ha ha, very funny,' said Archie sarcastically. He was about to retort when Jay came in.

'Guys, Hera need to see us ASAP and…what's that smell?' he said, sniffing the air.

'Crap!' exclaimed Archie. He rushed into the kitchen. The others followed close behind.

'What the…'said Jay.

'Archie tried to make breakfast this morning,' explained Odie. Jay opened his mouth but close it. He just sigh and shook his head.

'We don't have much time. Herry and Odie, open every single window to let the smell out. Atlanta and Archie, get rid of…that and Theresa, leave a note to Neil. Tell him to come to school as soon as he wakes up,' said Jay in his leader voice. Everyone scattered to do their assigned job. When they were ready, they all jumped in Herry's prized truck and sped to school.

* * *

The The first chapter of my first fanfic ever...DONE! hope you guys liked it! Review please! 


	2. School Drama

Woah! i got chapter 2 up earlier than i thought..anyways R&R please! still looking for proof-readers

* * *

Chapter 2: School Drama 

'HEEERRYYY! Slow down, man!' shouted Odie, clinging to his seat for dear life.

'Sorry, buddy. The road is kind of slippery. Can't help it,' said Herry. The school parking lot came into view and he parked his truck near the entrance. Everyone stumbled out.

'Muah, muah! Sweet, sweet land!' cried Odie, kissing the ground. They all hurried inside the school. When they arrived to the janitor's closet, they made sure no one was around before Jay pulled out his medallion and slipped it into the lock. They heard a "ding" and the door opened. Everybody went in the cramped space. Some stepped on others foot while Herry struggled to pull the light switch. When he did so, he accidentally hit Archie.

'Hey!'

'Sorry.'

The door closed behind them and a glassy blue portal formed before them. Jay was the first to step out, followed by Theresa, Odie and Herry. Archie and Atlanta hung back. They never ceased to admire the beautiful arts that hung on the walls. They stopped at each painting and statues to admire them. It wasn't until Atlanta noticed it was quieter than usual that she realized the others were long gone.

'Come on, Arch. The others probably starting to worry,' said Atlanta. Together, they raced to Hera's solarium. There they found the others seated waiting for them.

'What took you guys so long?' asked Odie.

'Sorry. We were looking at this giant painting on the wall,' responded Archie, sheepishly.

'Ah yes. The Victory of the Olympians. I painted it myself when I was younger,' said a voice behind them. The gang turned around and found Hera and Persephone walking towards them.

'You painted it, Hera?' asked Jay.

'Yes. There was something inside me that wanted to express the feeling of victory at that time. A feeling of pride,' she replied. 'It took years to have it done but I was very pleased with the result.' Herry let out a low whistle. There was a long silence but it was interrupted by Jay.

'What was it you wanted to tell us this early in the morning, Hera?' he asked.

'We found something interesting. Especially for you Jay,' she said.

'Me?'

'Yes. Hermes went to fetch him. They should be arriving shortly,' said Hera. She would have continued if it wasn't for Herry's stomach. The growl was so loud and sudden that everyone laughed out loud. Hera raised an eyebrow. Everybody looked at Archie. He gulped and rubbed the back of neck.

'Long story,' he said.

'I assume you missed breakfast. One cannot start a day with an empty stomach,' said Hera.

'I agree,' said Herry, raising his hand. Persephone walked over and waved her hand over the table. In an instant, steaming foods appeared before them.

'Here. Help yourself,' she said. Without hesitating, Herry attacked the food. Jay and the others filled their plates and sat on the couches, enjoying the food. Nobody noticed the door opened. A man with a winged helmet and sandals entered, followed closely by a teenage boy. Still nobody noticed. Jay stood up for seconds when he saw Hermes and the boy standing there. He dropped his plate.

The happiness and laughter was interrupted by the sound of a broken ceramic plate. They turned their head and gasped. Odie choked, Herry had his spoon half way to his mouth, Archie and Atlanta were staring, open mouthed full of food. Theresa was patting Odie's back and stared too. Standing in front of them was an exact duplicate of Jay. He had the same hair as Jay except it was shorter and had more blond streaks. The facial features were identical. They even wore matching pants and shoes. The only difference was that Jay's shirt is yellow with purple stripes while the boy's shirt was purple with yellow stripes. Jay was the first to recover from his shock.

'Jayden,' he whispered. His friends turned their head toward him, confusion clearly written on their face. 'He…He's my long lost twin,' he explained.

'I know this must be a shock for all of you,' said Hera. Everybody's attention was now focused on the queen of the gods. 'We just recently found out that there might be another hero. It seems like both Jay and Jayden have the blood of their ancestor flowing through their veins. Both have the qualities to be the leader but only of them will be able to lead the team to fight for Cronus's downfall.' Once Again, confusion was written all over their face. Hera sighed.

'In other words, Jay and Jayden may have to compete against each other to prove who the true leader of the Titans is.' Her words had hit them hard. When no one said a word, Hera continued.

'Jayden will come to school with you and he will be trained to fight. He will also be sharing the dormitory with you.' Still shocked, the others could only nod. Theresa looked at Jay. He looked upset, almost angry.

'I'll talk to him later,' she thought.

'Two Jays? This is definitely not my day,' Archie whispered to Atlanta. Atlanta was about to respond when an ear piercing shriek echoed through the air.

* * *

OO! I RHYMED!! well, that's chappie 2! i don't think chappie 3 will be up so soon...i hv math hw to catch up with...grr...down with math! 


	3. Tension & Explanation

Me: Hey guys. Sorry if I took so long to update but I kinda had a road block…eh, I mean writer's block…too much amazing race, lol. Anyways, here chappie 3! Hope you'll enjoy it.

Jayden: yah. Mommy here had loads of homework and now she's trying to find a ways to sue the teachers.

Me: Sush. Go to your room!

Jayden: sorry. Remember! Mommy does not own Class of the Titans! Only me..yay mommy!

Me: and thanks to all my reviewers! Now on with the chapter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Odie whispered to Herry.

'What are the odds that the scream came from Neil?'

'Very high,' Herry responded with a nod of his head. The gang including Hera, Persephone, Hermes and Jayden turned around. They found a pale Neil who was pointing at Jay then at Jayden, rubbing his eyes and went back to pointing back and forth at the two brothers.

'I told you, didn't I? I told you that I needed my beauty sleep! But noo! Let's not listen to Neil and look what happened! I'M SEEING DOUBLE!' screamed Neil. The six heroes either groaned in exasperation or rolled their eyes. Jayden wore a confused look but had an amused smile on his face.

'Neil, you're not seeing double. This is Jayden,' said Odie, pointing at Jayden. 'He's Jay's long lost twin.'

'I think you should go back to bed and come back when you're fully awake. Can't you see that one have short hair and the other's hair is longer?' said Atlanta.

'And the shirts. Jay's wearing a yellow shirt and purple stripes while Jayden's purple with yellow stripes,' added Herry.

'Yellow skirt, purple polka dots. Who cares? It's still ugly,' said Neil. 'I guess lack of fashion sense runs in the family too.' Jay sat next to Theresa and sighed.

'Somebody go and knock some sense out of him,' he said. Archie cracked his knuckles and smiled evilly.

'Gladly.' Archie stepped forward, the evil smile growing bigger and bigger. Neil, with a look of sheer terror on his face, fled the room, hands in the air and screaming his head off. The others chuckled.

'He never change, does he?' said Odie.

'He better not or else I won't have anyone to pick on except Drama Queen here,' said Archie, pointing at Theresa. Theresa emitted a small growl while Jay chuckled and put his arm around Theresa's shoulders. Jayden stood there like he was a ghost not that he minded. But when he saw his brother put his arms around the girl with long fiery red hair, he felt a strange feeling. A mixture of anger and hate. Something that felt a lot like jealousy.

'Heck, why am I jealous? I only met them today. Beside I'm sure those two are together already,' he thought. Hera cleared her throat and all noises in the room ceased. The tension that was broken by Neil's outburst came back as if it never left.

'As I was saying, Jayden will be a part of your life from now on. I hope you will all accept him as you had accepted each other when you were first brought here,' she said. Then with a wave of her hands, she dismissed the eight teenagers standing before her. The drive home was a quiet one. No one said anything and no one made an attempt to. When they got back to the Brownstone, they found Neil in the living room watching some fashion show. But when he saw Archie, he threw down the remote and ran upstairs to the safety of his room.

'I guess he never got over the fright Archie gave him,' said Odie.

'What a baby,' Archie muttered. They found Jayden's suitcase sitting in the middle of the living room. Herry, being a sweetheart, brought the suitcase in the vacant room next to Neil's.

'Hope you can put up to Neil's loud snoring,' grunted Herry as he put down the heavy suitcase. 'Well, I'll leave you to unpack. We'll be downstairs if you need any help.'

'Okay, thanks,' replied Jayden.

The day went by quickly. By the end of dinnertime, everybody went to their separate ways. Archie and Atlanta went for a run. Odie and Herry was trying a new video game, Neil went to the mall. Jayden went back to his room to unpack some more. Theresa was looking everywhere for Jay. She found him sitting on the roof, looking at the stars.

'What are you thinking?' she said, sitting next to him.

'Huh? Oh nothing important,' he said, turning his face away trying to hide his blushing face. Theresa's closeness made him nervous.

'It's your brother's sudden appearance that's bothering you, am I right?'

'Yes…no….maybe…I don't know. My mind is all messed up right now. I don't know what to think.' Jay said desperately. Theresa wrapped her arms around Jay.

'Jay. Do you want to talk about it?' she asked.

Jay sighed.

'I guess I do owe you an explanation after how I acted this morning.'

'Yes you do. And don't worry. I got lots of time so take you time.'

Jay sighed again and started his story of his past.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Me: well that's chapter 3!

Jayden: and coming up next: Questions & Answers

Me: hey! Who told you to come out of you room?

Jayden: yikes! Remember to review!! bolts to his room

Me: chases Jayden and launch a tickling attack

Stay tuned


	4. Living the Past

Me: It has come to my understanding that this chapter was confusing. So I changed it.

Jayden: Mommy had worked very hard to correct what was wrong and hopefully can answer some of the questions that have been asked.

Me: Nina542, this is for you.

**Nina542**

**1) How old are Jay and Jayden when their parents die? It's not mentioned but it's important because depending on their age, they'd need a legal guardian.**

I'm thinking of the age between 11 and 14.**  
2) When Sara leaves, you say that she goes down the stairs, but then Abby says that they should go inside because it's cold. Are they inside or outside? And in either case, where? In Sara's bedroom? On the driveway?**

I'm sorry if this has caused a major jam in your brain (no offence). I was thinking of the babysitter, Abby, is downstairs saying goodbye to the parents with Jayden. So she follows them outside, says bye and go back inside. I didn't want to say that but it seemed useless. Jay is inside the house, probably in his mother's room so he didn't say bye with his brother and Abby.**  
3) This is a smaller detail, but when a hospital calls, I don't think they tell you over the phone what's wrong. Only that you go to the hospital. I could be wrong about that, though.**

I never been to the hospital or got a call from one so I don't know how it works.**  
4) Saying that Jayden starts working to support his younger brother implies that Jay is much younger. But they're twins. And why is Jayden working? Why didn't a relative adopt them? Or did they go to an orphanage? And if they did go to an orphanage, Jayden wouldn't really need to 'support' them. They'd already be supported.**

In this story, I make the laws (obey or fear me, XD). Jayden is more of the serious side while Jay is more of a loosy-loose person. He doesn't worry. Jayden has to work because then he and Jay won't be able to survive. Also they're orphans now. No relatives. They refuse to go to the orphanage because they believe they can do this on their own.**  
5) Along those lines, I'm assuming that they must have gone to an orphanage because the rich couple 'came' and wanted to adopt Jayden. (Do orphans actually get to choose who adopts them?)**

Let's say it's a small little town and everybody knows each other. In most books and facts, I've read, it's usually the adopter who chooses the adoptee. I mean if the orphans gets to choose then everybody would want to be adopted.**  
6) So now that you've established what Jay has gone through, how do you explain his parents in the show? Or are we ignoring that part?**

Yes we are ignoring the fact that their parents are well and alive. This is just a new concept I want to see. How would their life be if they were already struggling against all odds of life and death then have something like saving the world from a crazed psycho wacko immortal evil god burden added to their shoulders (did that make any sense to you readers out there?)

_Note: The ideas mentioned above (ie. No orphanage, no legal guardians) may change in this revised version on the chapter._

Jayden: well that's it. Nina542, hopefully this answers your questions. If you have any more questions, feel free to ask and mommy will try her best to answer them.

Me: Yes and please if you are going to rate this story, rate it something nice or don't rate at all.

Jayden: Mommy doesn't own Class of the Titans. But she does own me! Yay! Her own little Jay to cuddle to!

Me: in the last version I said that this chapter would be in a flashback POV, meaning it's like…well, flashback. But this time, I will do it in the present time and have Jay have flashbacks while telling his story (hopefully, that made sense to you). Also, flashbacks will be in **bold** because it came to my understanding that _italic_ is hard to read when there's a whole page of it.

**Warning: fluff big time!!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 4: Living the Past

'We didn't hate each other. Never did. We got along really great. That is until the accident,' started Jay.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**The radio was playing 'Breakaway' by Kelly Clarkson. Both Jay and his parents enjoyed the music but Jayden was sulking in his own world in the backseat, next to his twin brother. And the rain which was falling down hard didn't improve his mood.**

'**This song is lame. Can we change it to something else?' he asked. No one answered. **

'**Guess I'll do it myself.' He leaned over and changed to rock music. It was really loud. So loud that it surprised the driver next to them. His father was surprised at the change of music, jumped and swerved causing him to lose control of the car. The car sped down the road, unable to stop, unable to brake due to the slippery road. The car suddenly changed to the oncoming lane **(A/N: I'm not a car person and I don't know anything about roads or the way the cars go. So I might mix up the oncoming stuff) **and the truck in front of them honked. To Jay, it was as if the world stopped turning and all noises were drowned out. Then it came. He heard glass shattering and the unmistakable cry his mother gave. His mind fought for control but he lost. Soon darkness overcame him and he was lost in Lalaland.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'I stayed unconscious for a few days and when I came to, I was told that my parents were dead,' he said quietly. Theresa wrapped an arm around him and he leaned against her.

'It was horrible. Every time I saw my brother, I would glare at him with a look that said 'I blame you for their death. You should be more ashamed.'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Jay looked out of the window. He heard the door open and the sounds of footsteps. He turned and saw his brother.**

'**Not a scratch, not even a bruise,' he thought.**

'**What do you want?' he asked Jayden in a cold voice. Jayden flinched.**

'**The doctor said you were well to go home so I'm taking you back,' he answered uneasily. He moved closer to help Jay. Jay slapped his hand away and stood up.**

'**I don't need your help. You've done enough! They're dead and it's your fault! Don't you think you should be more ashamed?' he screamed at his brother.**

'**Hey! How could it be my fault? The truck in front of us should have braked! It had a 10 meters distance between him and us.'**

'**I don't blame the truck driver,' Jay replied, shooting a look and accusation in my tone.**

'**What?'**

'**You heard me. I don't blame him. I blame you. If it wasn't you who changed the music, dad wouldn't have lost control of the car and he wouldn't have gone to the oncoming side of the road.' With that, he gathered his belongings and headed out, leaving behind a stunned Jayden.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'After that day, we rarely talked to each other. I was still mad at him and wouldn't forgive him. I lived my life and he lived his. We didn't go to an orphanage though. That was the only thing we could agree on,' Jay said.

'Why not?' asked Theresa.

'Well, there were lots of things in my parent's house that were valuable and it couldn't be moved. The court agreed to not let us go to a foster home if we agreed to sign a contract. We were to be on an adoption list and could be adopted any moment. Years passed and nothing happened. Jayden has been working hard to support us. And I, I turned to the dark side. I skipped classes and often caused trouble in the neighborhood. Everyone would tell me why couldn't I be like Jayden? Everyday, I would hear stories about how great my brother was. It was always Jayden this, Jayden that. It got into my nerves. One day, a rich couple came and wanted to adopt Jayden. Of course Jayden accepted thinking it would be a much better life for both me and him. Unfortunately, they only wanted Jayden. After he left, I was left alone to fend for myself. I took over Jayden's many jobs but due to my reputation and lack of interest, I got fired at every single one of them until all was left was a low-wage paying job. I decided that if I wanted to survive, I'll have to improve on my behavior. Slowly, I walked out of the dark era. I grew up with fear, never knowing what happened to my brother. I counted on him to come up with the money to pay the bill, buy the food. Slowly, I forgot every single memory of him. I grew happier and happier, finally realizing that I had walk out of his shadow and had built up other people's trust in me. From then on, I would hear people gossiping about something I did. No longer were the streets filled with the word Jayden It seemed like they had forgotten my other self. I was glad for it. With the money I saved, I took sailing lessons and became a high paying sailing instructor. I quit my other job. At the same time, I was able to make up for all the lost education and was now one of the top students in my grade. Finally, I was happy. Finally, I have my own life to live.' Jay took a deep breath. Theresa had tears shining in her eyes.

'Oh Jay! I never knew!' she cried as she buried her head into his shirt. Jay wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

'Look at me. I'm supposed to be here comforting you and now it's the other way around,' she said as she raised her head to look in his eyes. Jay lifted her chin with his finger. His eyes were full of emotion. Love winning over all the others.

'Theresa…' he whispered. Theresa looked at him, hopefully.

'Is he? No. There's no way he likes me. But he looks like he's going to say it,' she thought.

'Theresa. There's something I wanted to tell you ever since I met you.'

'Yes Jay? I'm listening.' She smiled at him encouragingly. Jay took a deep breath.

'Theresa, I…' he was interrupted when Herry charged through the door.

'Guys! Hera needs to see us! ASAP! Like NOW!' Then he rushed downstairs. Theresa groaned.

'Gee, some timing.' Jay stoop up to follow after Herry when Theresa stopped him.

'Jay…'

'I'll tell you later Theresa.' With that he charged downstairs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Me: OH HO HO HO! I know I'm so mean. Please don't kill me!!

Jayden: ….I did some many things for you and that's how you treat me? Me, your big brother?

Jay: Bah. That was nothing. I was able to stand up where I have fallen! But you never fell, and that's what's wrong! Because our greatest glory is not in never falling but standing up every time we fall!

Me: the quote may be wrong but I typed it out of memory. I heard it somewhere and I thought it had quite a meaning. Not really related but I wanted to share it.


	5. Weapons, Cronus and Vacation?

Me: Well I finally decided to move my lazy butt and start typing up chapter 5 for Twins.

Jayden: currently chatting on msn with Jessie and Anolez

Me: …Well I guess it's just me here.

Jayden: still chatting with Jessie and Anolez

Me: grr…walks over and bonks Jayden on the head Yo! Bozo! Go do the disclaimer already!!

Jayden: OWW! Ok ok! Don't have to bite my head off! grumbles Mommy do NOT I repeat DO NOT own Class of the Titans. Happy now?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jay arrived downstairs, finding the other titans waiting for him.

'Come on. Let's go,' he looked around. 'Hey. Where's Jayden?'

'Upstairs,' replied Archie.

'Isn't he coming with us?' asked Jay.

'No. Hera said that she only wanted to see us,' said Odie. Jay nodded and they all went out. The night was clear so they decided to walk. The walk was silent. The only noise they heard was the crunching of their shoes on the dry and crisp leaves on the ground. They arrived to the school and opened the door. They walked in a single file down the hallway and turned the corner. They headed towards the unnoticeable janitor closet at the far end of the hallway. They gathered around and Jay slipped in his medallion. They heard a 'ding' and opened the door. They all went inside and Herry pulled the switch, without hitting Archie this time. The door automatically closed behind them and a swirly blue portal appeared. Silently, they walked through it and headed for the queen of the gods' solarium. They found her feeding her beloved peacocks. She motioned them to sit. After a few minutes of silence, Hera turned and faced them.

'We have suspicions that Cronus might launch an attack on the far side of town. I want you to go there and stop anything that he plans to do,' she said.

'Is there any lead on what he plans to do?' asked Archie.

'Not really. But Hermes had informed me that he saw Cronus lurking around the place when he took the griffins for their morning flight,' she replied.

'Any idea when?' asked Atlanta.

'No. That is why I want you to up bright and early. Be ready for a surprise attack. Jayden will accompany you so I want you to stop by so he can get a weapon from Ares. That will be all. You may go back to the dormitory. Good night, children.' The seven teenagers stood up, mumbled their good byes and headed back to the dorm.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At six am in the morning, all eight teens woke up and went downstairs. They quietly prepared themselves but Jayden keeps complaining.

'Why do we have to wake so early? It's not like that crazed psycho as you put it is going to launch a surprise attack or something.'

'You know, if you weren't Jay's twin brother, I would punch the light out of you,' snarled Archie.

'And for your information, that psycho IS going to launch a surprise attack. Now shut your trap and get ready. We have to stop by the school to get you a weapon,' snapped Theresa. Jayden was taken off guards so were the rest of the gang. They had never seen Theresa in such a bad mood, except when she's arguing with Archie. They quickly ate breakfast and piled into Herry's truck which caused some problems.

'Ehh…guys?' said Herry.

'What's wrong Herry?' asked Jay.

'Well, my truck only fit seven. And there's eight of us,' replied Herry.

'Hm…that's a problem,' said Jay thoughtfully.

'Not really,' said Theresa. Everybody turned towards her. 'I have my car remember? Jay, you can keep me company.' Jay nodded.

'You guys go ahead and get to school. We'll meet you at the meeting place.' The others nodded and Herry sped off to school. Theresa went back inside to get her car key. When she came out, Jay looked at her hopeful.

'Sorry Jay. You know the rules. Maybe another time,' laughed Theresa. Together, they went back to the garage. Theresa's red sport car lay there, waiting for someone to drive her. They jumped in and Theresa drove off to the outskirt of town. During the drive, they were both quiet. When they arrived, Herry and the others were not there yet. They got out and waited. The silence stayed there.

'Why?' Jay asked out of the blue.

'Huh?'

'This morning. You acted so…not you.' Theresa was silent for a few minutes.

'Jay…when I went to bed yesterday, I had a vision.' Jay gasped and turned around.

'Are you alright? What did you see?'

'I…I saw Cronus and Jayden. Cronus stood over a hill, laughing and…and you were lying on the ground and Jayden stood over you with a sword. You were hurt badly and…' Theresa couldn't take it anymore. She started to sob. Jay pulled her in her arms.

'Shh…don't worry Theresa. It won't happen. I won't let him. Beside, I promised someone to tell her something when all this fiesta is all over.' Slowly, Theresa quieted down. The sun started to rise. If anyone passed by, they would think that it was just a random, lovely couple gazing at the sunrise. There they were, in each other's arm, Theresa's head on Jay's shoulders, Jay's body close to her. Ah how wonderful it was. More wonderful it will be if that deranged god wasn't going to launch this so-called surprise attack. But still, the two of them gazed at the sunrise, savoring the moment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'Are we there yet?' called Jayden. He was stuck between Neil, who was staring at his three panel mirror, and Odie, the geek of the group.

'Dude, you are really pushing my buttons. One more peep from you and I swear I'm going to punch more than the lights out of you,' menaced Archie. 'And I don't care that you're our leader's so called twin brother.' That was enough to keep Jayden quiet during the ride. When they got to school, they hurried to the janitor's closet and went through the portal. Since they had shown Jayden how the secret entrance and the medallion worked the day before, it didn't take a long time to get in the secret hide-out. They immediately headed for Ares weapon room. They found Ares waiting for them.

'So, this is the new lad, huh? Look puny, worse than when Jay first came,' he gruffed. He walked over to a drawer and opened it. Rows and rows of swords and retractable staffs, similar to the ones Jay uses but some are looked different. Ares looked at them for a long time. Few minutes of long waiting, Ares let out a cry of triumph and took two batons that looked like the retractable staff Jay used. Same color, same shape, same weight.

'This will be your weapon. It's called The Bleeding Staff. Try it,' he said, handing the weapon to Jayden. Jayden took it and look at it dumbly. Ares sighed.

'Here I'll show you how it works. This staff is unique. It's several kinds of weapon build in together as one. You just need to have the right pressure to get the right kind of weapon. A light pressure gives you a staff, like the one Jay uses,' he said. He demonstrated to Jayden. He held the two batons lightly and gave it a harsh shake towards the ground. Then the ends extended.

'Whoa! It is like Jay's retractable staff!' exclaimed Atlanta. Ares then gave another hard shake but this time towards him and the ends retracted.

'That's the first weapon. The next one is a sword. Instead of a light pressure, it's a hard one. Let me show you,' he said. He held the two batons firmly and gave them a twirl before shaking it towards the ground. This time, a blade came out from one end of the each baton. The blade was about 7 cm wide and had sharp edges with dents going in like an ice sword. Ares then clanked the handle together and the swords retracted. Jayden took them and tried it. This time he was able to master extending the staffs but he had a hard time with extending the swords. He kept dropping the batons every time he twirled them.

'Come on, clumsy boy. We don't have all day,' said Archie.

'Hey, it's not that easy, you know! Why don't you try it?' cried Jayden. Archie took the batons from him and twirled them easily before shaking it towards the ground. The blades came out. Then Archie clanked the handle together and the swords retracted. He handed them back.

'You were saying, dude?' he said with a smirk. He headed towards the door and Neil, Odie, Herry and Atlanta followed him. Jayden grumbled and went after them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'What is taking them so long?' asked Theresa as she looked at her watch for the millionth time since they arrived.

'Who knows? Jayden probably pushed Archie's or Atlanta's button and they had to stop by and beat the crap out of him,' said Jay. Theresa gently hit him.

'Ow!! What was that for?' he said as he rubbed his arm.

'Jay! That is so mean! I know he's your brother and you don't like him and all but it doesn't mean you have to be so mean.'

'Aw come on Theresa. I told you what kind of person he is. I know you're on my side!' Jay pouted. Theresa sighed.

'Oh all right! You win,' she grumbled. Jay smiled and gave her a small peck on her cheek. At the same moment, Herry and the others arrived. They jumped out and headed towards them.

'Took you long enough!' cried Theresa.

'Sorry. Clumsy boy here was having problems controlling his weapon,' said Archie, pointing at the scowling Jayden trailing behind him.

'Oh?' said Jay.

'Come on, clumsy boy. Show your widdle bwather your weapon,' smirked Atlanta. Jayden scowled some more but showed his weapon. Jay took a look and frowned.

'Isn't that the Bleeding Staff?' he asked.

'Yah. How did you know?' asked Archie.

'I saw it when I went to talk to Ares about my xiphos. He told me about it when he caught me staring at it. Said it was really powerful and also had combined powers.'

'Combined powers?' asked Atlanta.

'Yah. It has every single ability of our weapons. It's like all of our weapons combined in one. Here I'll show you. Pass me that.' Jay held out his hand to his brother. Jayden obediently gave the weapon to Jay.

'Theresa's nun chucks,' said Jay, while putting the batons together forming a stick. Then he pulled them apart and a chain was connecting them together. Jay swung it around and put the ends back together again. This time when he pulled them apart, the chain was gone.

'My retractable staff.' Jay held the two batons lightly and gave it a harsh shake towards the ground. Then the ends extended. He gave it another shake and the ends retracted.

'My xiphos.' Jay held the two batons firmly and gave them a twirl before shaking it towards the ground. The blades came out. 'The blades are unbreakable like Herry's unbreakable rope. The edges are really sharp so it cuts through anything like Archie's whip. With the right position and the right angle, they can also reflect light, like Neil's mirror. You notice that it resemble an ice sword. And there's a reason for that.' Jay held the blades horizontally with the sharp end face to face. Then he swung it so it's in a vertical position. He slowly brought the two swords together and they started to become one big ice sword. The blade had a light blue light mist, encircling the blade itself. Jay swung it lightly and light beams shot out and hit the tree in front of them.

'Courtesy of Atlanta's laser crossbow.' Jay then brought the blade in a vertical position again and slowly separated the swords. It was back in its original twosome form. He then clanked the handle together and the swords retracted. Jay gave the weapon back to Jayden, who took it and admired the batons.

'Ok. One question though,' said Odie. 'Why is it called the Bleeding Staff?'

'Beats me. I asked Ares about it but he never told me,' shrugged Jay. He glanced at his watch.

'Wonder what Cronus is up to. Half of the morning is almost gone. We better split up and look around for any traps. Theresa, you're with me. We'll look up north. Atlanta, you and Neil can go look east.'

'What! Why Neil!' interrupted Atlanta.

'I don't trust Neil in letting him pair up with Jayden,' said Jay. 'Herry and Odie, I want you to look south. Archie, you'll go look west with Jayden. Report back here in two hours. Got it?'

A series of 'Got it' responded. Everyone separated and went to their assigned locations.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Two hours later…

'Well, got anything?' asked Jay.

'Nope, just empty lands and fields. Everything is normal,' answered Atlanta.

'Same. What about you?' said Odie.

'Nothing. Where's Archie? He's supposed to be here a while ago,' asked Jay. Then nearby bushes start to rustle and the titans got into fighting stances. Then a mob of purple hair came out.

'Archie!' cried all six of the titans.

'Where were you?' asked Jay. 'You were supposed to be back here five minutes ago.'

'Sorry. I got held back,' grumbled Archie.

'Hey! Where's Jayden?' asked Neil. Just then Jayden came out with a black eye.

'Whoa! Dude! What happened to you?' cried Neil. Jayden grumbled and looked away. Jay turned towards Archie and raised an eyebrow. Archie looked sheepish.

'Sorry, Jay but your brother was getting on my nerves and before I could control myself, I uh…kinda punch him,' he said, rubbing the back of neck.

'KINDA!!?? Would you look at this!! It's ruining my looks! It's going to take loads of make up to cover this thing!!' shouted Jayden. Atlanta raised an eyebrow.

'Jay, are you sure he's your twin brother? He's more like Neil's,' she said. Jay looked confused.

'He wasn't like this when we were young. His foster parents must have spoilt him crazy.'

'Foster parents!?' cried all save for Theresa, Jay and Jayden.

'Eh…I'll explain later. It's almost noon. Let's get lunch started then we came search some more,' said Jay quickly. The others nodded and headed toward Herry's truck to get the picnic basket. While the boys went to get the materials for the picnic, Atlanta pulled Theresa aside.

'So when are you going to tell him?' she whispered.

'Tell who what?' Theresa whispered back.

'Don't play dumb. Jay! When are you going to tell him you like him?' said Atlanta.

'Whoa! What are you talking about! I don't like him!' hissed Theresa.

'You can fool anyone else but you can't fool me. I can read it all over your face. Admit it. You're in love with Jay' sneered Atlanta.

'Oh, like you are with Archie,' retorted Theresa.

'What! Am not!' blushed Atlanta.

'Oh yes, you are! Come on! Admit it, Atlanta!' said Theresa joyfully.

'Fine, only if you admit you are in love with Jay,' retorted Atlanta. Theresa sighed and was quiet for a while.

'Atlanta. You think Jay likes me? I mean more than a friend?' she asked.

'What do you mean?' said Atlanta, tilting her head.

'Yesterday, before we went to see Hera, Jay was going to tell me something. But then Herry barged in. I was so sure he was going to say it,' sighed Theresa.

'Oh my gosh! Terri! That's good news! I'm sure he's into you as much as you are into him. Beside, I caught Jay going all googly eyes all over you when you are not looking.'

'Really?'

'Yah.'

'What about you and Archie?'

'What about it?'

'Aren't you going to do something about it too?' Atlanta crossed her arms and held up her head.

'I'm going to let him do the first move. And he better do it fast. Because I'm not going to wait for him forever. By the way, you know Jack?'

'You mean Jack Grayson? The most popular guy in the whole school? The captain of the football team? Vice-president of the Student Council? THE Jack Grayson?'

'Yes, yes, yes, yes and yes. The very same. I heard from Ashley that he have a thing for me.' Before Theresa could reply, the boys announced that lunch was ready. They got up from the shades and headed over. Little did they know that Jayden was eavesdropping on every word they had exchanged.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'Man! Was that some lunch or what?' said Herry, rubbing his belly. The others rolled their eyes. Archie turned to Altanta.

'Wanna go explore the forest?' he asked.

'Sure.' They got up and went inside the forest.

'Don't go too far! And be on your guard in case Cronus decide to attack!' shouted Jay after them.

'Yah yah! We know!' Archie shouted back without looking back. Jay sat down and looked around. Herry was lying and looking at the clouds, Neil was checking himself in his mirror again, and Odie was showing Jayden all his software and they were now checking out the new game Odie had downloaded on his laptop. Theresa was no where to be seen. Jay got up and looked around for the red haired goddess. He found her sitting under a tree on top of a nearby hill.

'Hey, what are you doing here?' said Jay as he sat next to her.

'Oh nothing. It's just so boring waiting for who knows what to appear out of nowhere any moment.' Jay chuckled.

'I hear you. But we can consider this as a mini vacation.'

'True. I haven't seen you this loose before. Your mind used to go like this Cronus, Cronus, Cronus, Cronus, school, Cronus, Cronus, Cronus, Cronus, hang out, Cronus, Cronus, Cronus, Cronus, the next football game, Cronus, Cronus, Cronus and so on.'

'Really?' asked Jay. Theresa hung her head and said in a low voice.

'Yah. It's almost like you don't have any time for us anymore.' Then she whispered to herself. 'Or for me.' But Jay heard. He put his arm around Theresa's shoulders and lifted her chin with a finger.

'Hey, don't be like that. I promise I'll change my ways. But I just want the world to be a better and safer place for all us. Please understand, please.' His voice dropped to a whisper and he gently kissed her cheek. He looked at her lovingly. Suddenly, a shout rang through the peaceful sky. Jay and Theresa stood up and saw Cronus' giants. They ran down the hill and took out their weapon.

'Alright! Finally some actions!' said Archie.

'My, my. I never thought you youngsters would be so happy to see me!' said a voice. The giants stepped aside and Cronus walked forward.

'Cronus!' shouted Jay.

'Jay, Jay, Jay…always the impatient one. Now, ready to see what I have in store for you? It will be quite a surprise. Heh heh heh…huh?' Cronus looked at the scene before. He rubbed his eyes and looked. He rubbed his eyes again.

'Whoa! All this world domination must getting to me! Did I get enough sleep yesterday?' Cronus stood there, talking to himself while the teens were shooting each other confused looks.

'This is too much. Way too much.' Cronus created a portal and walk to it. 'Agnon! Get me a round way ticket to any where but here! STAT! And get me some coffee! I need a vacation, big time!' grumbled Cronus as he left the titans behind with bewildered looks.

'Dude! What was that all about!' cried Neil.

'I don't know,' said Odie. For once he was speechless.

'I guess our work here is done. Better go back to school and report back to Hera,' said Jay. Everybody save Jay and Theresa piled into Herry's truck. Jay and Theresa headed for her car. Jay was about to get in the passenger seat when Theresa threw her car keys at him. Jay looked surprised.

'You deserve it. You look so tired,' shrugged Theresa. Jay smiled and went to the driver's seat. He put the keys in the ignition and drove to the school with a happy smile. Theresa noticed this and smiled too.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Herry and the others were waiting in the parking lot when Jay pulled in. He parked while the other looked on with their mouth hung open.

'Whoa! Dude! She actually let you drove her car? I thought she never let anyone drive it! How did you do it??' asked Neil.

'I have my ways,' smiled Jay as he handed the keys back to Theresa. Together, they all went inside the school. Luckily, classes were still in session so nobody saw them sneak inside the janitor closet. They walked to Hera's solarium and found her, gazing out as she gently stroked her beloved peacock.

'Hera,' said Jay.

'Ah Jay! You are back! How was it? Did everything went well? You are not hurt are you?' Hera bombarded them with questions.

'It was already and nobody was hurt. In fact, there was no fighting at all,' replied Jay.

'No fighting! That isn't like Cronus!' cried Hera.

'I think he was like Neil. Thought he was seeing double when he saw both Jay and Jayden. He was like 'Whoa! I totally need to get outta here!' said Atlanta. The others chuckled and nodded at the same time.

'Hm…I see. Very well then. Come. I will give you passes and you may go to your classes. I want you all to come back here after school for training and Jayden, you will meet you mentor after school.' Hera wrote a note to each of the seven teenagers while Jayden hung back to be given his timetable.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Archie and Atlanta headed for gym, Herry went to chemistry, Neil and Odie to English and Theresa and Jay went to math. During the walk towards the math class, Theresa leaned over to Jay and held his hand. She smiled sheepishly and looked away. Jay smiled and planted a small kiss on her hair. They got to class and immediately let go of their hands.

'Ah! Mr. Argos and Ms. Minos have decided to join us today! What is your excuse?'

'We had a meeting with the principal. We have a pass,' said Jay, handing over his pass along with Theresa's. The teacher scanned over the note.

'Alright then. Please take a seat. As I was saying before we were rudely interrupted, the hypotenuse of a triangle is equal to the base plus the height of the triangle…' Jay and Theresa headed over to three empty seats in the back. They were listening to the teacher's dull speech about triangles and their hypotenuses. Five minutes late, there was a knock on the door. Ms. Hera walked in with Jayden, trailing behind her.

'Mr. Whinderberg, may I present you Jayden Argos? He is new here and will be joining your class.'

'Ah welcome Mr. Argos. Hm…this is peculiar. Do you by any chance related to a certain Jay Argos?' asked the teacher as he glanced towards Jay.

'He's my twin brother, sir,' replied Jayden. Everybody gasped.

'Peculiar indeed. Very good then. You may take a seat next to Theresa in the back,' he said as he pointed to the last empty seat.

'This day can't get any worse,' whispered Jay and Theresa looked at him sympathetically. She put her hand over his.

'Don't worry. I'm sure something good will comes out of this. Just be patient,' she whispered. Jay nodded and concentrated back to the lesson.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Me: Phew!! Well there's chapter 5! If you convert this on Word, you'll get 12 pages…soo long! btw, i'm not a weapon person so don't kill me if all the weapon thingy is confusing. also i made up all the math stuff so please don't believe anything Mr. Whinderberg says.

Jayden: still chatting with Jessie and Anolez

Me: glares I'm soooo going to get him…

Jayden: stops chatting and see me glaring at him, gulps hehe…good day, huh?

Me: RAWR launch a noogie attack.

Stay Tuned


	6. Bragging can get u into lots of Troubles

Me: Well, moved my butt again for this next chapter of Twins.

Jayden: somewhere in the house, cowarding because of that noogies attack I gave him last time

Me: mutter num skull mutters well I guess it's just me and….you.

I DO NOT OWN CLASS OF THE TITANS!! If I did, I wouldn't be write this, but directing it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The last bell of the day rang. Students flowed out of classrooms and those who came out of Whinderberg's classroom let out sighs or relief.

'Man, give me Arez any time. Whinderberg gotta be the most boring teacher of all time.'

'Tell me about it. Who cares if x 34t7Q+ ½ a or that fx x+4Q. ARGH!! Now I'm becoming one of those geeks!' An indignant Hey! Would from one of the passing math geeks. That was one of the typical conversation carried between the students in Whinderberg's math 11 class. Now if you walk down further in the hallway, you'll find seven teenagers huddled together. Some might be rummaging through their things, other might just be leaning, against the lockers, arms crossed and deep into some serious conversations. For any passersby, it might just be a gang of ordinary teens, talking about the usual stuff like movies, gossip, teachers, homework, whatever teens talk of these days. But they aren't. These seven teenagers are very special. They are descendants of great Greek heroes with the burden of saving the world from a crazed, psychotic, power hungry god of time.

'Argh! I swear I'm going to tear him piece by piece, limb by limb,' cried Jay.

'Dude, like stop cracking your knuckles and tell us already!' said Neil as he combed his hair, using his oh-so-famous three panel mirror.

'Yes, Jay, do tell,' said Herry.

'It's…it's…Argh!' shouted Jay in frustration. Some students looked towards them for a few moments before moving on.

'It's Jayden,' finished Theresa.

'Why? What about him?' asked Odie. Jay looked at Theresa.

'You tell them,' he said. Theresa sighed.

'It started during math class obviously since it's the only class that Jayden is with Jay and I.' she started.

'Yah so?' asked Archie. Atlanta nudge him in the ribs.

'Shh! Let her finish!'

'The teacher left for a few minutes and everyone left their desk. They stood before Jay and Jayden and started to compare them. I guess they still couldn't believe they are twins. In five minutes, Jayden had a crowd of people around him and he started to tell them about the battle with Cronus,' she continued.

'WHAT!!!' cried Atlanta, Archie, Herry, Odie and Neil. Yes even Neil. He knew that their life as heroes must be kept as a secret. 'He didn't!'

'Yep, bet your life on it. it was fortunate he left the Cronus and us part out. He was all like "I was walking down the street and then suddenly some weirdoes appeared and I quickly grabbed two wooden stick and start to bash their heads and kick their ass and punch the lights out of them! And my good old bro here was behind me, gaping at my amazing strength!" then he showed off his muscles which I tell you there isn't much. I was sitting next to Jay and I was close enough to hear a fuse blow up in his head.'

'Whoa! Dude! Tough life!' cried Neil.

'For once, I agree with Neil,' nodded Archie. By now the halls were cleared of students, but the person they were waiting was nowhere in sight. They waited for a few minutes more. Then a boy about their age came running up the hallway.

'Hey, sorry to keep you waiting. I was enveloped with new fans about my new great deeds and I lost track of time,' he said lamely.

'Yah, yah whatever. Save your excuse for Hera,' said Archie.

'Hera? But I thought we were supposed to go directly to Ares' said Jayden.

'Making a pit stop,' gruffed Herry.

'Whoa! I must have done something really bad to make them all look so mad at me,' he thought. 'Especially Theresa,' he added when he saw Theresa's fuming expression. He followed the young heroes towards the janitor's closet quietly. They walked in the silent hall and arrived in front of Hera's office. They heard a faint 'come in' from inside. Jay walked in, followed by Theresa, Herry, Odie, Archie, Atlanta and Neil. Jayden trailed behind.

'Children! What brings you here? I thought you have a training session with Ares,' she said bewildered.

'We know but we thought we need to make a pit stop and tell you about something a certain someone did today,' said Jay.

'Oh? What might that something and who might that someone be?' she asked. They all pointed towards Jayden.

'It's him!' they all cried. Hera raised an eyebrow, looking even more surprised.

'Theresa, would you do the honor of repeat what you told the others?' asked Jay.

'Certainly,' she responded. She told the whole story again to Hera. Hera listened without asking questions, but she frowned more and more until the end, her face was in a scorn and she looked like a volcano about to erupt.

'Thank you for telling me this. You may go to Ares now. Jayden, you stay back.' The others quickly filled out of the room, not wanting to be near Hera when she exploded. The door was barely closed behind them when…

'WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? EVEN NEIL HAVE MORE COMMON SENSE THAT YOU!' they cringed and quickly hurried towards the training room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The seven heroes were puffing and gasping and puffing some more when the door opened. Jayden entered with Hera behind him, looking utterly terrified.

'Ares! That would be enough for them today as for this one, he may not leave this room until class begins tomorrow morning! If he stop even for taking one little break, make him work even harder! Take out your whip for all I care but I want him so weak tomorrow morning, he'll sleep through all his classes!' barked Hera. Like Jayden and the seven heroes, Ares looked terrified. He gulped.

'Yes, Mother. As you wish, Mother.' He turned towards Jayden and look him in the eye. 'Well what are you standing there like a chicken for? Hurry up and move that butt of yours! I want 50 laps around the track!' he barked. Jayden quickly scrambled to his feet and started to run around the track. The others retreated. As they reached the door, they glanced pitifully, safe for Jay and Theresa, at the poor boy, running with all his might around the track. Then they quickly headed for the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning they found Jayden lying on the floor, panting, gasping and breathing very hard.

'I guess Ares went over the limits,' said Atlanta.

'More like exceed,' said Archie. At that moment, Hera entered.

'I hope that taught you a lesson. And I hope that never happens again. if it does, you will be exiled to a far away island. You will be excused for today. Go back to the Brownstone and get some rest. The rest of you better get to class. The bell will go momentarily,' she said as she turned towards the seven teens who were standing there like statues.

'Yes m'am!' they saluted and charged out of the training room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Me: Well that's it for today. I may not update anytime soon until Winter Break starts so don't get your hopes too high.

Tata!!


	7. Tis the season to be jolly

Me: As you all know, Christmas is coming so this chapter is just mostly about them getting for Christmas. There won't be really a plot going on, just mostly goofing around and stuff you people do during Christmas time.

Jayden: ……

Me: whispers to the crowd he's still sulking from last time

Jayden: ……

Me: Anyways, moving on….I do not own Class of the Titans or Deck the Halls. Yes Deck the Halls, I'm adding this to the chapter. I don't know lots of Christmas carols but Deck the Halls is my favorite carol.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Deck the halls with boughs of holly,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Tis the season to be jolly,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Don we now our gay apparel,  
Fa la la, la la la, la la la.  
Troll the ancient Yule tide carol,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.

See the blazing Yule before us,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Strike the harp and join the chorus.  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Follow me in merry measure,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
While I tell of Yule tide treasure,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Fast away the old year passes,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Hail the new, ye lads and lasses,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Sing we joyous, all together,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Heedless of the wind and weather,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'Ok guys! Who wants to put up the star?' asked Jay. It was Winter break and the gang was decorating the Christmas tree given by Artemis. They were all standing, either holding the decoration or covered with decorations.

'I don't really care as long I don't have to mess up my hair,' said Neil, as he took out his three-panel mirror. Odie merely shrugged.

'As long we get it up there. Beside I'm too short.'

'Choo musy weating,' said Herry with his mouth full. Jay looked at Archie.

'Nah uh, Jay. I'm already covered with tinsels, broke some lights, and scratched myself with the ornaments. Now all I need is get my eyes poked out by the pointy branches. No thanks.'

'Atlanta is too busy bickering with Jayden. I guess that leaves…' he gulped. 'Theresa.' The pretty red head was staring, wide-eyed, mouth open at the shimmering tree in front of her. Jay walked over to where she was.

'Um…hey, Theresa,' he said, gathering up all his courage. She looked at the brown haired boy, standing before her. When Jay saw Theresa's glimmering eyes, he felt his inside, and courage, melt.

'Wow, I know she was beautiful but I didn't know HOW beautiful she looked like,' he thought.

'Um…I was wondering if you wanted to help me put up the star since the others didn't want to,' he stammered. Theresa's face light up with her radiant smile.

'Sure!' she exclaimed. They walked over to the tree. Jay put his hand together and boost up Theresa so she could put the golden star on the tip of the pine tree. Then she jumped down.

'Hey guys! The star's up!' The others gathered around and oohed and aahed. But only Jayden was gloomy. He stared at the tree for a long time. Then he realized that he was crying.

'Tell me, brother. Are you still mad about what happened years ago?' he thought. 'I know you still can't forgive me but…'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'Come on! Hustle up!!' barked Ares. The kids were at school, doing their daily training session with Ares.

'It's Christmas time. You would have thought we could have gotten some time off,' muttered Odie.

'I don't think Cronus is going to take some time off during Christmas time, Odie,' said Ares. 'Today, we will practice your movements and your reflexes. Pair up with somebody and try to dodge the punches and kicks they're throwing at you. Then send back a quick kick or punch when they least expect it!' Then Ares went to the side bench and pushed some buttons. A whirling noise sounded around the teens, then poles started to appear around them.

'As you deliver the attacks and your opponent dodges them, you will be moving constantly. Let's pretend you are battling Cronus. You might be so concentrating in hitting him, that you don't pay much attention to your surroundings. Pretend that these poles are your team mates and trees. DO NOT TOUCH THEM! During a battle, you could stumble and fall, causing your partner to fall too. In other words, you are letting Cronus hit two birds with one stone. Now carry on!' barked Ares. The eight teenagers quickly scramble to their feet and paired up with someone. As usual, Archie and Atlanta went off in one direction and started to fight. Then Odie and Herry went to the opposite direction and started their own little fight with Herry trying to keep his attacks as low as possible. Jay looked at Theresa and Theresa looked at Jay. She smiled. Together, they went to the east side of the room and started to attack.

'Guess that leaves me with pretty boy,' Jayden thought darkly. 'Come on, pretty boy. If you want to go home and spend more time with yourself, put that mirror away,' he said.

'Don't rush me! Beauty takes time,' whined Neil. Jayden rolled his eyes. Everyday he was starting to understand why the others liked to stay away from Neil as far as possible.

'Just in case some of his personality rubs off on us,' whispered Herry one night. Jayden ignored the fact that Neil wasn't paying attention. He started to throw kicks and punches at him. Due to Neil's freaking unbelievable good luck, he was able to dodge them easily. He bent down to pick up a $5 bill from the floor when Jayden punched. When Jayden was about to kick, Neil spread his arms to extend the reflection of the mirror and hit Jayden square on the face. Neil turned around.

'Oh dude. I didn't know you where behind me,' he said as Jayden crouched down and holding his nose. The others rushed over and looked at Jayden. Odie took one look and his expression changed to a grim one.

'The odds of a broken nose are obvious. Better let Chiron check it out,' he said. 'Here, I'll help you.'

'Thanks.'

'No sweat.' The two of them marched down to the centaur's office. Ares walked over and pushed a button. The poles disappeared under them.

'Enough punching and kicking, I want 10 laps around the track then you can all go home,' he said. They quickly obeyed the orders then headed towards the changing room. 5 minutes later, they all came out and went towards Chiron's office.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'Hey Chiron! How is he?'

'He'll live. Nothing serious but he must keep that plaster on for about two weeks,' replied the centaur. The teens nodded. Odie and Jayden appear from one of the rooms.

'Ready to go home?' asked Jay. They all nodded. The ride home was a quiet one. Just as they were approaching the mall, Theresa nudged Herry.

'Herry. Can we stop by the mall? I still have some Christmas shopping to do,' she said.

'Yah me too,' said Archie.

'Same here,' added Atlanta. The others nodded.

'Alright then,' said Herry and swerved into the left lane. They found a parking spot and entered the building.

'Alright people. It's 4. The mall closes at 7. Meet you at the food court at 6. We can grab a bite to eat before we go home,' said Jay. They all nodded. Archie and Atlanta headed toward Xtreme Sports while Herry and Odie entered Techno. Neil walked off towards the first fashion boutique while Jay accompanied Theresa to the jewelry store across the hallway. Jayden stood alone, not knowing where to start. He made up his mind and went off on his way.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'Well it's 5:30. I still have 30 minutes to get a gift for Theresa and Jay. During the one and a half hour of shopping, he got Odie the newest video game. For Herry, he got him at free pass to the all you can eat buffet. For Neil, Jayden got the team's pretty boy a $100 certificate to Aure Spa while he got Archie a brand new poetry book. It was a bit hard to decide Atlanta's gift. He couldn't decide between the newest skateboard and the Greek bow with the quiver of arrows. The quiver was decorated with scenes of Artemis' hunting adventures. He decided to buy the bow. Now he had trouble choosing a present for Theresa and Jay.

'What to get, what to get,' he sighed as he walked down the aisles. Then he spotted the perfect gift for Theresa. It was a golden picture frame, decorated by butterflies and lily flowers.

'Perfect! I just know she's going to love it!' he thought. Then another object caught the corner of his eyes. The perfect gift for Jay was sitting alone on a shelf in the back. It was a crystal sculpture. But it wasn't the crystalline that attracted him. It was what the sculpture was. It was a family of four. A father, a mother and two boys. They were holding hands and looked like they were laughing very happily.

'Just like what our family used to be,' he thought sadly. He took the crystal sculpture and the picture frame and paid for them.

'I know this may not be much, little brother but please, look at this and find in your heart to forgive me for my foolishness.'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jay was staring into space, not paying attention at what Theresa was saying.

'Hello? Earth to Jay! Any body home?' she said as she waved her hand in front of the leader.

'Huh? What?' he said as he looked around confusingly.

'I asked you if you liked this top,' said Theresa as she modeled in front of him.

'Oh yah. It look great. Sure,' responded Jay absent mindly. Theresa looked at her crush and stared at him worriedly. She took a seat beside him.

'Are you ok, Jay?'

'Yah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it.'

'Are you sure? Because you don't look fine to me,' said Theresa with a frown. Jay sighed.

'Can't beat you, can I?'

'In your dreams.' Jay gave her a weak smile.

'It's Jayden.'

'He didn't do anything to you did he? Because if he did…' Jay laughed.

'No, he didn't do anything. I'm just not sure what to get him for a present.'

'Oh?'

'I know very well he doesn't want a card and some present from the gift shop. I know very well what he wants but I'm not sure if I should give it to him.'

'What do you mean?'

'He wants me to forgive for what happened years ago.'

'How do you know that's what he wants?'

'Helloo! We're twins. Twins telepathy or something. I know in my heart that the anger I felt when I blamed him for my parents' death has long diminished but somehow, I don't know if I'm ready to forgive him or not.' Jay sighed, put his head between his hands and rubbed his temple. 'This is getting such a headache.'

'Jay…I really believe you should listen to your heart. Not forgive him will only hurt more than when you forgive him. I'm sure your parents didn't want your brotherly love to be broken because of their deaths. Think of what I said, Jay. Whatever you decide, I'll support it but I really believe you should just close your eyes and listen to what your heart is telling you to do.' Theresa got up and continued her shopping, leaving Jay thinking of her words.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'CHRITMAS PEOPLE!! WAKE UP WAKE UP!! NEIL, HURRY UP OR I'LL TAKE YOUR PRESENTS!!' shouted Atlanta. Groans and curses were heard.

'Gosh Atlanta! It's 6 am!' cried Archie. Atlanta merely shrugged before rushing downstairs.

'Holy! Look at that pile of presents!' she shouted.

'Atlanta! Keep your voice down! Don't get on my bad side before I get my cup of coffee!' Theresa shouted back. Even though they were all sleepy and grumpy from the early bird call, they still quickly changed and hurried downstairs.

'Gosh, you were right. I mean would you look at that pile of gifts! Did any of you went overboard?' asked Herry. Odie picked up a present.

'Nah, I don't think so. I believe the gods sneaked in yesterday night while we were sleeping,' he said.

'Why would they do that?' asked Archie dumbly. Odie threw the present at the purple boy.

The gift tag said 'To Odie, with love Hermes.'

'Ahh…' said Archie.

'Who cares! Let's demolish those ribbons and bows already!' cried Atlanta as she lunged for the nearest present. But a hand held her by the collar of her shirt. Atlanta turned around, finding herself staring at Theresa.

'First, let's all sit in a circle. Herry you can help me distribute the presents. We'll open them up for others to see.' The others agreed and Herry grabbed an armful of beautifully wrapped presents.

'Odie, Jay, Neil, Neil, Neil, Atlanta…' said Theresa as she give the gifts to their receivers. This went on for quite a while because of the large pile of boxes but they got through it eventually.

'Ok! Who wants to open their first?'

'Me! Me!' cried Atlanta.

'Okay, Atlanta, you can go first.' Atlanta grabbed the nearest present which happened to be Herry's. She tore it open and revealed the skateboard Jayden though of buying first.

'Whoa! Good thing I got the bow,' though Jayden. From Neil, Atlanta got a free pass for a complete makeover. From Jay and Theresa, she got a hunting book. From Odie, she got a brand new Mp3. Artemis gave her student a hunting outfit. From Archie, she got a charm bracelet with a bow and arrows charm attached to it. Last but not least, Atlanta reached for Jayden's present. When she opened, her eyes went wide.

'Wow…oh…my…god! That is soo awesome! Thanks Jayden!' cried Atlanta as she showed the bow around. The boys whistled while Theresa stared at it too.

'Next Archie.' (A/N: not going to type out everything so I'll just give you a chart)

Jay & Theresa: The Iliad

Herry & Odie: iPod mini

Neil: a new shade of purple hair dye

Atlanta: same bracelet that he gave her except it have a spear as a charm

Jayden: poetry book

Ares: a picture of Achilles

'Neil.'

Jay & Theresa: new hair gel

Herry & Odie: a 4 panel mirror

Archie & Atlanta: a set for manicure

Jayden: the gift certificate to the Aure Spa

Aphrodite: a kit for make over

'Herry.'

Jay & Theresa: a reservation to the fancy French restaurant on the Main Street

Archie, Atlanta & Odie: The Twelve Labors of Hercules

Neil: a book of diets

Jayden: the pass to the all you can eat buffet

Hercules: a portable weight lifting machine

'Odie.'

Jay & Theresa: The Odyssey

Archie & Atlanta: a book on techno geeks

Herry: a new computer software

Neil: a hair cut to the most expensive barber in town

Jayden: the newest video game

Hermes: A statuette of himself and Odie

'Theresa.'

Archie & Atlanta: gift certificate to La Fillette women's clothing store

Herry & Odie: Theseus and the Minotaur

Neil: a gift certificate for a complete manicure at The Breeze makeover

Persephone: a magic book

Jay: a jade necklace

Jayden: the picture frame

When Theresa saw the picture frame, she gasped.

'I just know the perfect picture to put in here!' She ran to her room, grabbed a picture from her album and rushed downstairs. She put in the picture and showed it to the others. It was a recent picture of her, Jay, Archie, Atlanta, Herry, Odie, Neil and Jayden.

'Oh my gosh! Thank you! You can be next, Jayden.'

Archie & Atlanta: Jason and the Golden Fleece

Herry & Odie: an iPod nano

Neil: a men's beauty kit (a/n: is there such thing?)

Jay & Theresa: A handbook on weapons

Hera: a girdle with a note attached to it. 'This used to be Jason's, I give this to you. Please take care of it.'

'Jay, you're last.'

Archie & Atlanta: a book on sailing

Herry & Odie: a pass for renting a sail boat

Neil: a gift certificate to the most fashionable men's wear store in the mall

'Dude, you got to change that yellow polka dots sweater of yours' Jay rolled his eyes.

Hera: a gown with a note attached to it. 'Again, this was Jason's. He wore this on his wedding day. Please treasure this.'

Theresa: A locket with a picture of her on one side and a picture of him on the other.

When Jay opened Jayden's present, he was speechless. He stared at the crystal figurines and felt tears forming. He put it down on the coffee table for the others to see. They all oohed and aahed but Theresa's attention was fixed on Jay.

'What is he going to do now…' she wondered. Then she heard a commotion.

'Yo Jay. There's something written here,' pointed Archie. Jay walked over and squinted at the tiny scratching on the base of the sculpture.

'Please forgive me.' Jay couldn't control himself. He let out the tears and just broke down. When he calmed down, he walked over to Jayden and pulled his older brother into a hug.

'I forgive you,' he whispered. 'I forgive you…' Jayden felt a lot of weight taken off his shoulders when he heard his brother say those three words. He hugged back.

'I'm sorry…' He felt his own tears coming out. 'I really am.' Theresa motioned to the others to quietly slip out of the house, leaving the two brothers catching up to all those years that they were apart.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That night, Theresa slipped in Jay's room. He was staring at the crystal sculpture.

'Hey,' she said softly. Jay turned around. He smiled that lighted up the dark room. 'Are you feeling better now?'

'Yes thank you. For once, I feel like I've done something right by forgiving him. I really thought about you said last time and it had me really thinking. Thanks.'

'Don't mention it. I'm just glad that this Christmas won't be spent worrying about your family.' Jay smiled and walked over to where Theresa was standing. He put his warm hands on her cheeks and gently touched them. He leaned towards her and planted a warm and gentle kiss on those soft lips he longed for so long.

'This is the best Christmas I ever had. And I'm glad to be able to spend it with you,' he whispered to her as they broke apart.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Me: Well, I finally finished it. Phew! I've been sooo busy and tired these days…I think I'm going to pass out tomorrow at school or something now…XD

Jayden:….

Me: still sulking….don't mind him. Anyways R&R. why do I even bother saying that? Nothing does.


	8. Good Times Never Last

Whoa! Almost a month since I last updated. Ah and for those who are wondering, because of my last post saying I might quit, well good news people. I won't. I'll continue writing even if I won't get lots of review. Trying to improve my writing skills here. Anyways, school's been quite hectic so I might not post as frequently as I used to. Ok maybe I didn't post as frequently but not as much. Now I'll shut up and start typing now.

I do NOT own class of the titans. Too lazy to put in capitals, deal with it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jay sat on his bed, gazing for the millionth time that day at the crystalline sculpture his brother gave him for Christmas. No matter how long or how many times he stared at it, he would never get tired of looking at the shining treasure. He and his bro have been hanging around lately. They were practically seen together every single second of their life. At first, Theresa quite jealous because she wasn't able to spend time with Jay but after a while, she was fine when she realized how much this meant to the two brothers. They really wanted to make up for the times they couldn't and didn't spend together during their childhood. Days went by, and Cronus made no signs to disturb the peace and for once Jay wasn't so uptight and was able to relax a bit. Jayden had dragged him everywhere from the mall to the movies to restaurants to the park and to…well practically everywhere in the city. Jayden was also able to make Jay have fun in their walk outdoors, something that the others weren't able to do for a long time. Today was a special day, today was the two brothers 7 year anniversary since their parents death. Today was the day where everything would be perfect in the eyes of Jay Argos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'Come on, Jay! Don't be so uptight! The sales end today, we can go and check it out and come back. It won't be then end of the world just because you went out for just one afternoon,' said Theresa, pulling Jay by the arm. The others looked up with a bemused smiled on their face.

'Jay, why don't you go with your little girlfriend? If Cronus attack, we can handle it,' said Archie. Jay shot him a death glare but Archie just shrugged it off. Theresa put her oh-so famous puppy pout. Jay looked at her but quickly looked away.

'Come on, Jay. You can do it. Just don't look at her. Especially her eyes. Don't look, don't look.'

Too late. Jay looked. He looked at her quivering lips, her shining teary eyes, the twitching of her nose. Jay sighed and gave in.

'Alright, but only if we all go,' he said. He also mentally slapped himself. The others groaned.

'Jay, come on. Don't do this to me. It's bad enough to be bored out of mind here, but do you have to drag me along with your little field trip with Miss Drama Queen here?' asked Archie. Theresa gave him a punch in the arm. Archie flinched back.

'See??!!' he said to his leader, with an indulgent voice.

'That's too bad, Arch. If I suffer, you all suffer,' replied Jay with a smirk. Archie sulked all the way to the mall. Since it was lunch time, they first headed towards the food court with Herry on the lead.

'Ah, isn't that Jayden? What is he doing here? I thought he was with Hera,' said Odie. Jay frowned. They watched him enter a mysterious looking shop.

'That's odd,' murmured Odie.

'Of course it's odd Odie! I mean look at that shop! It's so ugly! The curtains color doesn't match with its surrounding colors, the decorations are out of place and not to mention they look like antique.' Neil drawled on and on but nobody was listening to him.

'What do you mean by odd, Odie?' asked Jay.

'Well first off, Neil is right. The shop's outlook makes it stands out among the rest of the stores in the malls. It's not everyday you find a store with a brownish door, purple curtains and weird superstitious object as decorations. But nevermind that, what I mean is how Jayden was acting before he entered the shop.'

'What do you mean?' asked Archie.

'He looked right and left before entering. And he only opened the door a tiny bit so he could slide in. it was almost as if he didn't want others to know he was going in. As if…'

'As if he was going to meet someone he isn't supposed to. Someone like Cronus,' finished Jay.

'Now, now Jay. Let's not jump to conclusion,' said Atlanta. But Jay didn't stay long enough to listen. He ran to the store and slid in. Theresa sighed.

'And I was foolish enough to think that we would be able to spend at least one afternoon Cronus-free. Come on guys, we have to follow him before he do something idiotic.' Theresa ran to the store, shortly followed by the rest of them. They look around to see if anyone was looking and entered the shop quietly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'Good, good. You have served me well, Jayden. Soon I'll have those brats at the mercy of my feet!' cried Cronus. 'Now go, I still need more information. Meet me in the park at 7 tonight. I'll be waiting.' Then he disappeared in the darkness. Jayden turned and walk out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'Could you at least tell us why are we doing this? I'm missing my evening run for this, you know,' complained Archie.

'Yes, yes, we know. Now could please do us all a favor and shut up?' hissed Atlanta. 'You want blow our cover?' At this, Archie immediately shuts up but he shot a death glare at Atlanta who shot him one back. And thus started the Death Glares War…

'Come on. What is taking them so long? It's already 5 past 7 and they're not here yet?' said Jay, completely oblivious to the scene that was happening behind him.

'Um…May I point out a little point here, Jay,' said Odie. 'This park is very big and we're not even into separate groups so being all cuddled together we only covers 1/25 of the whole park. So I think it might be wise if we all separate and cover more grounds.'

'Odie got a point here, Jay. While we're all hiding in this 1/25 spot, Cronus and Jayden might be somewhere else, already met up and talking about some world domination plan,' added Theresa. Jay grumbled.

'Alright then. I'll stay here, Theresa, you go east, Archie, you go west, Neil, check out the north side, Odie and Herry, the south side and Atlanta, run around the perimeter and keep a look out for any suspicious movement. If you all notice something weird, contact me at once. Is that understood?' commanded Jay. They all nodded their approval and headed towards their assigned positions.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'So what news do you bring me, Jayden?'

'They are on the moves. I believe they are suspecting me already.'

'Oh? How's that?'

'I'm not sure if you have noticed it this afternoon, my lord, but they have followed me into the store.'

'What? How could you be so careless?'

'No worries, my lord. Because this was part of a plan I have thought of but haven't yet told you.'

'Tell me more about this plan of yours.'

'I purposely let them see me at the mall so they would grasp the point of coming here and find us. But since this was all planned, we have the bigger advantage. During my stay with them, I have learned many things about them and their habits. You could say, I know them and their every move. Knowing Jay, he'll be probably around here and looking for us. Since this park is quite a big one. He'll have to separate the members of the team so they could cover more grounds. I'm not sure where he'll position each of them but one thing is sure. He'll have Atlanta circle the perimeters and keep an eye for anything suspicious.'

'Good, good. You have done well. I'll have my mignons get those pests. You, go and lead Jay here. This is where he will fall along his friends. Yes, yes, I can sense it. Tonight, we will end this once and for all.'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'Man what is taking them so long?' mumbled Jay. It's been almost an hour and no sign of Jayden. Nor have the others contacted him yet. 'Guess I'll have to call them.' He tried Odie's PMR but all he could get was static. It was the same for the others.

'I got a bad feeling about this.'

'And a bad feeling you will get!' cried a voice that was oh-so familiar.

'Jayden! What is the meaning of this! I thought you were on our side!'

'Exactly, my dear brother. WERE on your side. But not anymore, I shall show you my true strength I have gained during all my trainings, I will show you that I regain my position that you once took from me. I will be ruling over your life, I will show you what it is like to be hated from everyone. I will show you the power I have gained from the darkness of my heart, I will show you, I will show you!'

As Jayden spoke, he moved towards the meeting place. Jay chased after him.

'Good, he bit the bait,' thought Jayden.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ok, I'll leave it here. I still need to work on my project which is due on Tuesday and I sill have done half of it. So tat a!! please R&R


End file.
